


Not Alone

by starfolk



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of Dutch/Tennie, mention of Mike/Julie, post event of Motorcity, small bits of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolk/pseuds/starfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas may seems to be left out, but he still knew that he wasn't alone afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanimation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deanimation).



> I was extremely saddened that I didn't managed to watch the final episode of Motorcity. But I will probably buy the series on my XBOX360 eventually. Not sure if this is considered an AU since it happened after the last episode.
> 
> Anyways, birthday present for you, deanimation!

It has been the while ever since Motorcity has been freed from Kane’s tyrant rule. The citizens also managed to be able to see the blue skies that are above them after so many years, the stars at night glimmering. Everything went peaceful and stable. The city was heavily renovated, looking much more of an ordinary city than a huge car junkyard.

The Burners has been disbanded, living in their own very lives, but they never lost contact on each other. Mike and Julie moved into a house of their own. Chuck moving into his friends’ house, LARPing all day long to his heart’s content. Dutch moved back with his family, spending more time with them and catching up with them. Texas of course stayed with Jacob, helping him with the foods that the old man produced from the vegetables he was growing with.

For so many month, no accidence happened and everything was incredibly too normal for Motorcity, but the sense of normalcy was being thought of and everyone rested easy.

Except Texas.

Texas managed to contact the others just fine, though he decided not to bother them much since he knew they have the lives of their own. But it doesn’t stop him from trying to call Dutch over and over again, giving the artist so many missed calls, but Texas groaned as he probably thought that Dutch would forget about him eventually after moving back into his own family.

That’s what bothered Texas the most; he wasn’t sure if he had a family.

After so many attempts on calling Dutch and already at the brink of giving up, Dutch picked up the phone. He didn’t even let Texas start rambling on about Dutch not picking up his phone calls after 16 times, when he bluntly told him, “Yes, I know, Texas, you called me over a umpteenth time now and I’m really busy at the moment. But I’ll call you when I get everything done.” And that’s when he placed the phone down and continued with his work.

Texas groaned and sighed, placing the phone back to its dock, though he was happy enough to hear that Dutch didn’t forget about him at all. He decided to wait and wait, doing nothing more but watching the same movies over and over.

* * *

 

“It’s been a while,” Dutch started when Texas picked up his phone in the line. “Sorry, I needed to get some stuff done. Clients moving in and I had to finish a lot of commissions.”

“Commissions? What’s that?”

“Oh, requests that my client wants me to work on. Art.” Dutch shrugged. He was busy after finding out that his artistic expertise was very much needed. He was becoming well-known, but he still decided to have a normal life, only helping out people with his art whenever they needed him.

“So how’s life treating you?”

“I should ask the same thing to you too,” Dutch replied, sounding a bit worried since he can pretty much imagine living with Jacob sounds boring and he does know Texas doesn’t like being bored. “How’re you holding up?”

“Bored,” Figured. Dutch raised his eyebrow for a second while rolling his eyes. “I mean, other than making food with Jacob? Yeah, it’s boring.” Dutch hummed at the thought. Jacob still hasn’t given up with his weird cooking.

They talked for quite a while, topics from how they first met, the times that Texas would annoy him often for the fun of it and also the fun times both of them are always getting themselves into, to how Texas would bother him about his drawings and how he got inspired from. Dutch didn’t admit at times, that he was inspired by Texas’ energetic attitude. Though he felt it was too late as he took a glance at something on his finger.

A ring.

He was engaged.

He sighed softly to himself, but even Texas would hear it on his end of the phone line. “What’s wrong, Dutch?”

Dutch snapped into reality as he heard Texas’ voice on the line. He wasn’t exactly paying attention to his story on how he told the “stories” to Kane while getting held captive by Kane himself. He continued to glance at the ring, the thought about Tennie flowed into his head.  He wasn’t sure how he managed to get engaged with her but to him, he felt like it just somehow happened (though that’s what he thought). And after the day both of them got engaged, everyone found out.

Except Texas.

After that feeling of regret, he never told Texas about it. Hell, he never even contacted him about his engagement. All he did was trying to purge the thought by doing all the commissions that his client requested him to do. The missed calls never did well enough as he managed to track down who called him; Texas. He doesn’t want to shut him out, but he was scared of being back with Texas because he knew this kind of relationship won’t work. Even if both of them tried, he knew the outcome might get ugly.

Texas is as reckless as a child. As much as he hated admitting it, Dutch loves him. But the thought of losing him because of his recklessness, it is just too much to bear. Dutch may love Tennie as well, but never as much as his love for Texas.

That’s when he decided to get engaged with her.

“I missed you,” he blurted.

“I know,” Texas sighed. But as much as he loved him too, “You left.” _Without even saying a proper good-bye, at least._

“I’m sorry.” Dutch was already at the brink of tearing up. He couldn’t take much longer until he has to confess to him.

“It’s ok-“

“I’m engaged.”

Dutch knew that this could lead into an awkward state. Silence felled before them and it was just as what he thought; silence is the loudest thing you could ever imagine. And it hurts. He was just about the put down the phone until Texas began to speak again. “I know. That’s why I asked you; how’s life treating you _with Tennie_.” That caught him off-guard.

Texas never wanted to talk about it. He never wanted to. He knew about it when Julie asked him if he knew about Dutch’s engagement with Tennie. Julie wasn’t that surprised when Texas’ answer was no. But she didn’t exactly expected Texas to give her a blank, confused look on his face when apparently he didn’t knew about it in the first place.

And that’s when he thought that Dutch doesn’t want Texas to exist in his life anymore.

“How did you-“

“Junes told me about it.” Texas still hasn’t figured out how to say Julie’s name. Dutch hummed thoughtfully.

“You mean Julie.” Dutch corrected him.

“Yeah, Julie.”

“I thought you’d be with her.” It’s true, though. There are times that Texas was seen clinging onto Julie, flirting and complementing her for almost about everything that she does. Not that Dutch exactly minded about it, but it does seem as though their relationship is one-sided. “You were always clinging on her.”

“I know.” God, Dutch really hated that phrase now.

“Is that all you could say? ‘I know’?” Dutch really hated to argue with Texas, because right now he is starting to sound like a hypocrite. But to hear that phrase as an answer as though Texas knew everything, then why did Dutch even continued talking to him in the first place.

“What do you want me to say, then?”

“I don’t know!”

“Mike has her now, there’s nothing I can do about it.” So that was it. The whole reason why Texas called him was because Julie was with Mike now. Is this jealously that Dutch was sensing from Texas?

Or was it just he was lonely.

“…are you bored,” Dutch began. “Or are you just lonely?” He honestly expected an utter silence again, but Texas replied back.

“I’m afraid of losing you next.”

Dutch breathed slowly. So he found this whole reason to the conversation; Texas was just lonely, no one to cling on. Sure, he knew he would call the others about anything, but Texas wants Dutch. He still wants him, even after they knew the relationship will not work at all. He was just scared Dutch would just forget about him. Like he was just an ordinary man that was in his life and that’s it.

He wants to be the man that changed his life. That made Dutch’s life lighter and brighter.

“We can’t try it again.” Dutch replied, smiling sadly as he knew where this was going. As much as he wanted it the same, reality hurts. To him, it sucks, but necessary.

“But the feeling is…”

“Yeah, it is.” Dutch knew what he felt. He knew the feeling was incredibly intimate and mutual.

“Gosh, Dutch, this is not me.” Texas admitted, though Dutch laughed when he gets the point; not exactly a thing Texas should be upset about, but still. The silence was there, but it felt like a good silence, like they resolved something; a huge problem that shouldn’t exist in their life.

“So,” Dutch huffed. “Wanna hang out somewhere soon? I dunno, at the Antonio’s?”

Texas grinned hard. “Yeah sure, race you there?” Just like old times.

“I’ll win eventually.”

“You wish.” Texas immediately dropped the phone down and quickly ran to his car to drive fast all the way to the Antonio’s to meet Dutch, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, his body shaking and mind only thinking about the things he wanted to do with Dutch when he gets there. And to him, it’s more than enough.

Cause he wasn’t left out anymore.


End file.
